Deadfoot
'''Deadfoot' is a black tom with a stubby, twisted front paw and a scarred muzzle.Revealed in the allegiances of Forest of Secrets History In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :Deadfoot is first seen sleepingin the warrior's den along with Onewhisker and Tornear. They are the first to scent ShadowClan and they sound the alarm. He is oneo f the first cats to fight. After a little while of fighting Deadfoot approches Tallstar and says they need to retreat. Mudclaw argues but Deadfoot and Tallstar ordered to retreat. Deadfoot managed to survive the fight and got away from camp after the battle. In the Original Series Fire and Ice :Deadfoot is introduced as the deputy of WindClan. He is first seen in the prologue and although his name is not mentioned, he is the one that finds the tunnel WindClan chooses to hide in and he finds a food source of rats. When Fireheart and Graystripe first find WindClan the lost Clan is about ready to attack and Deadfoot is among them, near Tallstar. When they try to convince Tallstar to return, Deadfoot shows apprehension. When Tallstar finally agrees to come home he orders the ThunderClan warriors to seperate; one next to him and one next to Deadfoot so they didn't attempt to attack. When Fireheart tells Tallstar that RiverClan was attempting to hunt on WindClan territory Tallstar and his deputy are outraged but Graystripe soothes them by saying the RiverClan cats went home with empty bellies because they could not hunt rabbits. Deadfoot is suspicious of the ThunderClan cats but once he realizes he can trust them he proves to be a loyal and valuable cat while bringing his Clan home. When resting in the abandoned Twoleg nest he is unsure about if it is safe but quickly urges his Clan to go inside. he then rests with them as Ravenpaw and Fireheart and Graystripe hunt.Once in WindClan territory, he offers to escort Fireheart and Graystripe back to ThunderClan territory. The 2 ThunderClan warriors are tired and want to cross WindClan territory. Deadfoot agrees saying it will be a good chance to show RiverClan that WindClan has returned. A RiverClan patrol attacks. Deadfoot is a formidable fighter in the resulting battle. Afterwords when Tigerclaw orders the WindClan cats home Deadfoot complies bidding farewell to Fireheart and Graystripe. When WindClan is attacked by ShadowClan he is not seen but is most likely fighting with his Clanmates. Forest of Secrets :Deadfoot finds Fireheart and Graystripe in WindClan territory while they are coming back from Ravenpaw's farm, but he and the WindClan patrol let them pass saying ThunderClan is always welcome. Fireheart then lies and says they followed a ShadowClan scent trail into WindClan territory which Deadfoot is mad about. Graystripe relizes that this lie could cause a war between WindClan and ShadowClan and states that They lost the scent. Deadfoot suspects nothing and continues to let them pass. During a Gathering later in the book, Deadfoot and Tigerclaw almost get into a fight, and later Deadfoot fought when WindClan and ShadowClan attacked the ThunderClan camp. He along with his Clanmates are forced to retreat but he still has a grudge against ThunderClan for sheltering the murderer Brokenstar. Rising Storm :Deadfoot is on the patrol that intercepts Fireheart and Sandstorm as they are bringing back Cloudpaw. He seems upset by the fact that ThunderClan is constantly lurking round on WindClan territory. he then orders the patrol to attack. Deadfoot battles Fireheart deputy to deputy, but Fireheart manages to drive him off. Deadfoot runs away but it is clear he is angry with Fireheart. Deadfoot reports this back to Tallstar. He is not seen for the rest of the book but it is clear that this news will make WindClan even more angry with ThunderClan. A Dangerous Path :Deadfoot was one of the WindClan cats Fireheart talked to when he went to WindClan camp to talk to Tallstar. Deadfoot was extremely suspicious of the ThunderClan deputy and when Fireheart requests an audience with Tallstar Deadfoot also comes in to hear. He is doubtful that Bluestar will want to make peace and is shocked when Fireheart admitts nhe went behind his leaders back. Later, Deadfoot was with the WindClan cats who met Bluestar to talk about the accusation of stolen prey. He and Fireheart stand with their leaders and Deadfoot makes sure that his Clan knows to stay back. He is not seen again. The Darkest Hour :When TigerClan attacks WindClan Deadfoot is seen lying on the ground not moving except for the slight rise and fall of his flank. He is not seen alive again. It is possible he died after the battle because of severe injuries. In the ''New Prophecy Series ''Midnight'' :Deadfoot is seen as a warrior of StarClan, although it isn't revealed exactly how or when he died. He is the cat that chooses the representative for WindClan, and he chooses Crowpaw to go to the Sun-Drown-Place as WindClan's representative, while Bluestar and some other StarClan members disagree, since he is still and apprentice, but Crowpaw gets voted to go in the end. Erin Hunter Chat :It was revealed by Vicky that his paw was crippled by a rock falling on it when he was very young. References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Deputy Category:Senior Warrior Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Minor Character Category:StarClan Cat